Vic and Teddy
by wanlet
Summary: Victoire Weasley just moved to England from France. "No one really ever paid attention to me. Sure I'm a Weasley and sure I'm 1/8 Veela but…somehow I didn't get the Veela good looks like my mother and sister did...Because no magical person wants to be near a Squib...they treat me…it's like I have a contagious disease." And then she meets Teddy. Two-shot *Disclaimer: I own nothing*
1. Chapter 1

No one really ever paid attention to me. Sure I'm a Weasley and sure I'm 1/8 Veela but… somehow I didn't get the Veela good looks like my mother and sister did. Even Louis is more attractive than I am – pale, freckly skin, eyebrows and eyelashes so light half the time you can hardly tell they're there, my hair color was my one redeeming quality, however: a perfect mix of Dad's fiery red and Maman's silvery-blonde – and he's seven. Granted, part of the reason no one pays attention to me is because I live in France far, far away from all my Weasley cousins.

But Dad finally convinced Maman to move to England so that Dom could go to Hogwarts. "It wouldn't be right for a Weasley not to go to Hogwarts," he told her one night when they thought I was asleep. And….that hurt. _What about me, Dad?_ I thought. _I'm seventeen why didn't we move back when I was eleven?_ But I knew the answer, and even though it's not my fault I still feel left out. Ashamed. Alone. Even thinking the word makes me depressed. Which is why all of my friends are Muggles. Because no magical person wants to be near a Squib. The way they treat me…it's like I have a very contagious disease.

Which is strange considering I'm sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley, surrounded by the very people who shun me. And what's even stranger is a boy came to sit with me when I have no wand and no purse where a wand could possibly be and enough Muggle money to get me home via the Tube (because I can't even Floo).

"Hullo," the boy said. I looked up at him quizzically, flipping my strawberry blonde hair out of my face. What kind of boy has his hair turquoise?

"Hi," was all I said but after a moment I blurted out, "Why is your hair that color?"

He looked surprised, "I'm a Metamorphmagus. I thought everyone at Hogwarts knew that."

"I don't go to Hogwarts," I said hoping, _praying_ he wouldn't ask into it.

"Why not?"

He just _had_ to ask. Lucky for me, there's still a safe answer: "Just moved from France."

But of course, that brought up this question: "So you went to Beauxbatons then?" I shook my head. "Were you homeschooled?"

I sighed, knowing he would probably make an excuse to leave after I told him, but I didn't want him to know I feared rejection and hated loneliness. I looked him straight in the eye, "I'm a Squib so I went to a Muggle school. Just graduated, actually."

"Oh," was all he said but he didn't leave which surprised me.

"What's your name?" I asked him after a minute when he still hadn't said anything more.

"Teddy – Ted Lupin, what's – ?"

I didn't give him a chance to finish because it clicked in my mind who he is. "Crap," I mumbled before running off. Back home, back to my room, where it was safe.

_Crap, crap, crap!_ I should've known better than to go into Wizarding London. Knowing my family I should've guessed I'd run into someone I knew…sort of. Harry's godson. I almost convinced myself that…well it doesn't matter seeing as I'll never speak to him again. I groaned in remembrance: we're going to the Burrow for dinner to celebrate Harry's birthday. _Is it too late to feign sickness? _I wondered half-heartedly knowing Maman would read through my lie before I got a chance to finish it, but Dad on the other hand…. No, he couldn't help me either. He was working late then coming to the Burrow for cake.

"Victoire? Is that you, darling?" Maman called when I shut the front door rather harshly.

"Yes, Maman." I mounted the staircase and began traveling morosely up to my room, deep in thought. My pity party, however, did not last as long as I had hoped, for Maman met me at the top of the stair. "Victoire," she always used my full name, "I'm sorry but you can't go to the Burrow tonight."

I was startled by this joyous declaration but still asked, "Why, what happened?"

"Louis was playing in the yard and he," Maman sighed, she looked exhausted, "he poked a Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

"So I'm staying home, from a party to babysit my Stinksap-py brother?"

"That's right. Lucky for you I sent him to bed – the whole ordeal exhausted him, poor baby."

I rolled my eyes then went down the hall to my room to read until Maman and Dom left.

* * *

I had just settled in a chair on the back porch when I heard someone Floo in. I figured it was probably Maman checking on Louis. Nevertheless, I went in the house to assure her all was well.

The teacup I had been holding shattered when it hit the floor. "What in Merlin's name are _you_ doing here?" I asked, livid.

"Well," Teddy began, "the parents decreed that you needed friends and that I, as the closet to your age, should be the first one."

"So I'm a charity case now? 'Go be friends with the Squib. It'll be easy – it's not like she's had any friends before.'" Angry tears threatened.

"Actually, no."

"No?" I scoffed.

"After you ran off I was talking to Mum and she talked to your Mum and something about taking a year off from school and your friends are in France and I haven't had a girlfriend in a year and a half…basically our mothers are plotting marriage," he mouthed the last word, obviously trying to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Even better," I said heavy on the sarcasm.

He ignored my comment, "Why did you run off?"

"I…..I've never had a 'magical' person talk to me or…be nice to me after the learned I was a Squib and you…. you stayed. And when I learned your name I figured that was why – because of the family thing."

"Is that really what you thought?" I nodded staring at the floor, different tears threatening now. "That's not what happened. I was getting Dad something for his birthday and saw this gorgeous girl –"

I looked at him, blushing slightly partially from the compliment and partially because this was the second time I'd interrupted him today, "You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Yeah….I mean, your hair is….and your eyes…..smile too," he added when I started laughing at his attempts to explain why he thought I was gorgeous.

"Clearly, you haven't had a girlfriend in a while."

"Erm…no. But that's mostly cuz Jay went off to be an Auror in America and she didn't tell me about it and when I went to confront her she was…." He shook his head.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the guy I liked for nearly six years started dating my best friend."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

After a semi-awkward silence Teddy asked, "What now, Cinderella?"

"Cinderella?"

"It's a Muggle story."

"I know that….why'd you call me that?"

"Oh, cuz the way you ran off like that, with the clock striking exactly five and all…."

"How fortuitous."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been nearly a month since I've seen him. And I get to see him tomorrow! I chastise myself for getting so excited. I've only know Teddy for a month and only seen him three times (because the time when I was a baby _so_ doesn't count).

I flopped on my queen size bed, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling thinking about Louis' eighth birthday. In true Weasley fashion, the party was held at the Burrow. Grandma Weasley made the most delicious cake I've ever had in my entire life.

After we ate and sang _Happy Birthday_ the parents stayed talking in the kitchen and the children dispersed to one of the Burrow's various bedrooms by age group to play or wreak havoc or…whatever. I walked out beyond the garden and began scaling a tree when Teddy called to me – the first words he'd spoken to me that night

_"Cinderella! What are you doing?"_

_"Climbing a tree…what does it look like I'm doing?"_

_"Climbing a tree…."_

_"Then why in Merlin's name did you ask?"_

_"I dunno," he replied, sitting next to me on a branch about fifteen feet up._

_Unlike our last encounter, the silence didn't bother me. I was enjoying the cool night air, the sound of crickets, all the stars you could see through the treetops. "How come you were so surprised when I complimented you the other night?" Teddy's question jarred me from my thoughts. _

_"It's a long story," I deflected. Teddy looked at me pointedly. _How can he read me so well when we hardly know each other? _I wondered. "Ok, well ya know when a child is seven he or she usually starts displaying magical tendencies and stuff?" He nodded. "I was staying at my aunt Gabrielle's house at the time, since Dom had just been born and Maman came to pick me up. And she told me she needed me to be a good helper with the baby and that she loved me and that I looked lovely in a new dress Aunt Gabby got me. I …I remember her being disappointed at something Aunt Gabby said and about a year later Maman was certain that I possessed no magic and Dad was heartbroken and he went to work more and I went to Muggle school. And that was that." I closed my eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree._

_"And that was the last time you were told you're beautiful?" he asked quietly._

_"Yes," I breathed._

_"I'm sorry, 'Rella." He paused, "I think you're beautiful…if it means anything."_

_I smiled. Loving how his deep brown eyes complimented his turquoise hair. _I hardly know this guy….what am I thinking?

_"What are you staring at?" He asked._

_"Nothing…" once again, evasive maneuver was discredited. I sighed angrily, "Fine. I was thinking our mothers were right in their plotting."_ Crap, _I thought, _did I really just say that? He's gonna think I'm a crazy, psycho, desperate chick. Way to go, Vic.

_He raised his eyebrows, said nothing but started to lean towards me. "What are you doing?" I asked, horrified._

_"If we're to succumb to our mothers then I _must_ know if you're a good kisser."_

_"That. Is so shallow."_

_"Yes, and lucky for you, Miss Shallow-Police, it is not my only criteria."_

_"You've thought of the kind of girl you want to marry?"_

_"Yes."  
"You're not like other boys I've met."_

_"I resent that. I'm nineteen."_

_I rolled my eyes and amended my previous statement, "You're not like other _men_ I've met."_

_"That's because I'm not."_

_"Would you care to elaborate, Mr. Lupin?" I asked, eyebrows raised._

_"On my criteria or how I'm not like other men you've met?"_

_"Both." I was curious._

_"Well, I'm not French for starters." I rolled my eyes at that. "I'm not a Muggle either. I'm older than you. My parents were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts nineteen years ago, my godfather is the most famous person in the wizarding world and he hates it. I love my grandmother – my biological one – and my parents – biological and the ones that raised me – and my siblings and I tell them so. I was a Prefect like my dad and my best mates at school were trouble makers….like my dad. I played Quidditch like Harry. I'm a Metamorphmagus." He paused, "My criteria: excellent kisser, gets along with my family, smart, beautiful, shorter than me, and funny."_

_I said nothing so there was silence again. _

_"VICTOIRE! TEDDY!" Grandma Weasley yelled from the house._

_I sighed and began climbing down. Somehow, Teddy beat me (probably Apparated or something). I was seated on the lowest branch with no graceful way of dismounting. I considered my options: jump and risk injury or position myself so that my legs dangled inches off the ground before dropping. I chose the first option and was about to jump when Teddy said he'd catch me "help you down" were his exact words but it meant the same thing. I reached my arms towards his extended ones and slid off the tree. I noticed how toned his arms were but as soon as I was on the ground I ended the contact and muttered a thank you._

* * *

If King's Cross was busy, Platform 9 ¾ was a nightmare. And it was. Hundreds of students, parents, younger siblings, trunks and animals. I was with my family, Maman was in tears (something about her "perfect little girl going off to Hogwarts").

I saw Teddy out of the corner of my eye and was relieved to see him motion me towards him. I slipped away unnoticed. (What parents notice their Squib daughter when their perfect little witch is right in front of them?) Teddy grabbed my hand when I was close and, without uttering a word of greeting or explanation, pulled me behind the half wall where the barrier was. An area, I failed to notice was deserted. I did notice, however, that this area was filling up with steam from the train. I was against a wall and a little freaked out. "Teddy, what's going on?"

"I just remembered that I never found out if you were a good kisser, 'Rella."

I had zero time to react before he kissed me and my hands instinctively went to his turquoise locks. I knew we hadn't been kissing long (what can I say? I'm French) but tongue had been involved for a while when I heard the voice of a little boy, "Teddy, what are you doing?" Teddy's lips barely left mine respond, "Snogging Victoire," before ravishing my lips and mouth once more.


End file.
